


Who's staying Who's going

by Marf_Redux



Series: Shattered Verse [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, just four friends discussing rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Veronica has lunch with the MFE pilots and she is asked if she wants to bet on who might leave if the rumors turn out to be true.
Series: Shattered Verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287422
Kudos: 2





	Who's staying Who's going

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Who’s Staying Who’s Going

“So Veronica want in on the action, I’m taking bets on who’s going to be leaving?” Rizavi said cheerfully from where they were having lunch together for the first time in ages. She hadn’t been back on Earth for a couple of months so she had been anxious to see her friends. She saw the other three pilots look uncomfortable. She had hoped Curtis would join them after she’d learned he took a leave of absence from his post but he hadn’t.

“What are you talking about?” She asked and saw the others stare at her in shock. That was the largest down side to serving on the Defender it meant that she was some times out of the loop. 

“So you haven’t heard,” Kincaide said before Rizavi could answer. “The scuttlebut going around is that the coalition is going to ask for volunteers from all the member and allied worlds so Rizavi is taking bets on who will take them up on the offer.” She was surprised that the coalition was asking for volunteers again so soon. She had thought their ranks were full up and they hadn’t suffered any major losses recently.

“Yeah, I mean it is no secret that Adam Wade has been trying to get a transfer so we know he’ll be going,” James said shaking his head. “A lot of folks think Curtis is going to take it since he gave up his post as Captain of that patrol ship.” She didn’t believe that was likely Curtis wouldn't want to end up with split loyalties again.

“Who can blame him,” Rizavi said with a snort. “That was clearly parking him in a dead end career spot.” She then turned toward her, “So care to make a wager on someone staying or going?” 

“I have no interest in betting on folks staying or going,” she said and meant it. “I’ll just be surprised if there is any truth to the rumor, I thought the Coalition wasn’t lacking for troops since they’ve been winning most of their battles with minimal losses for a while now?”

“The rumor is that they’ve come into possession of some new ships and crewing them has left a lot of positions open in their fleet.” Liefsdottir said finally joining the conversation. “I am surprised if that’s the case though because there hasn’t been any major defections recently that would explain such an acquisition.”

She wasn’t surprised that Ina had been keeping track of such things. “At least none that have been publicly revealed,” she said and watched Ina frown. “I have heard rumors that the Coalition and Earth Gov are not on the best terms at the moment.” She had gotten that impression mostly from Sablan’s rants about the lousy coalition keeping secrets or making demands.

“I’ve heard those same rumors,” Ina said after a moment. “It is why I do not believe many people will take them up on their offer even if the prospect of being out in the wider galaxy has its own appeal.” She seemed thoughtful.

“Wow Ina you almost sound tempted,” Rizavi said with a laugh. “But yeah I agree that only a few will go and it’ll mainly be folks who don’t have any prospects not like us.” She said with a laugh. “Did I tell you guys that I got the job head flight commander for the Mars Base?”

She could tell James was a bit annoyed as he congratulated her which she guessed meant he’d been angling for the same posting. She joined in on the celebratory toast but quickly lost interest as they got talking about flying the latest MFE fighters. She was glad their careers were going well though it reminded her that not everyone she knew had been so lucky. She had managed to avoid Sablan dumping her from the ship but she knew that he still wanted to. Every time a command position came up she found an offer from him to recommend her for it. She had no doubt that if there really was going to be a recruitment drive from the coalition that he’d try to steer her towards it.

Though it only made her more determined to stay until a position that was a real advancement opened up. She wasn’t going to let those Earth first assholes run her out of the Garrison.

The End


End file.
